freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear
Para resultados similares, véase Freddy (Redirección). |-|Original= |-|Withered= Freddy Fazbear es uno de los animatrónicos originales de la serie, como también representante del restaurante de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza y el cantante principal del escenario. Freddy Fazbear es sin duda el rostro y representante de toda la franquicia FNaF; además de poseer su nombre en el título, aparece en la mayoría de los medios relacionados a la serie (libros, juguetes, posters, etc.) Debutó en el primer juego como uno de los antagonistas principales, para posteriormente hacer más apariciones en todos los demás juegos y libros de la serie, en mayor o en menor medida. Debido a los hechos presentados en la historia, múltiples versiones derivadas del diseño original de Freddy Fazbear han sido vistos a lo largo de la franquicia, como Toy Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Funtime Freddy, y muchos otros. Apariencia "Original" left|thumb|100px Freddy es un animatrónico de color marrón que caracteriza a un oso pardo con características humanas. Según últimas visiones, Freddy, al igual que los demás animatrónicos originales, tiene la estatura aproximada de un adulto promedio (1,80 metros aproximadamente), y puede realizar las principales articulaciones del cuerpo también (articulación de brazos, piernas, cuello, boca, etc.), al igual que otro tipo de articulaciones como sus orejas y raramente sus manos. Posee ojos azules y brillantes, cejas negras gruesas, un hocico con pecas y una gran nariz negra, y una mandíbula aparentemente anclada a la máscara con ocho dientes blancos. Como estética, Freddy lleva consigo un sobrero de copa y un corbatín negro brillante, y en su mano derecha lleva consigo un pequeño micrófono negro. Curiosamente, alrededor del cuerpo, en especial en la cara, lleva manchas que aparentan ser huellas humanas. Una parte de su cuerpo que no se nota mucho son unas almohadillas que tiene en las manos y pies, cualidad que Bonnie también posee. "Withered" left|thumb|130px Siendo la primera versión del Freddy original, el oso animatrónico pasó por un intento de modernización para la emergente Freddy Fazbear's Pizza de 1987. Esta modernización resultó fracasar, dando paso a la creación de los avanzados Toy Models, entre ellos, la versión remasterizada del propio Freddy, Toy Freddy. Freddy en este juego se encuentra en un estado de abandono y mal funcionamiento. Es usado como repuestos de los nuevos animatrónicos. Por ende, se encuentra en la habitación de Parts/Service. Conserva la misma estética del Freddy del primer juego, aunque con niveles de suciedad más elevados por su estado de abandono. Freddy posee múltiples destrozos en piernas y brazos, en donde se puede observar grandes masas de cables y partes de su endoesqueleto. En comparación con su versión del primer juego, su cabeza es menos voluminosa y menos elaborada. Tiene dientes en las mandíbulas superior e inferior, y sus dientes de endoesqueleto son más notorios. Tiene un torso más pequeño y más esbelto, con dos botones negros y un corbatín más grande. Historia Antes de FNaF 2 Freddy Fazbear es creado junto a sus demás compañeros para servir como atracciones para una pizzeria animatrónica, cuyo nombre es aún desconocido (se cree que fue el primer Freddy Fazbear's Pizza). Sin embargo, un "hecho terrible" ocurre y el local es clausurado, junto a sus personajes animados. FNaF 2 thumb|left|300px|Los modelos viejos en Parts/Service. En el año 1987, Fazbear Entertainment decide abrir un nuevo y mejorado Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. En un principio, planean re-utilizar a los viejos animatrónicos y empiezan a instalares parte del nuevo sistema de reconocimiento facial que querían utilizar. Sin embargo, estos modelos antiguos habían quedado desgastados y emanaban un olor desagradable después de tantos años de abandono, ademas de que consideraban que su apariencia era terrorífica para un público infantil. Debido a esto, abandonaron el proyecto y decidieron crear nuevos modelos; los animatrónicos Toy, los cuales poseen dicho reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada y la capacidad de caminar libremente durante el día. Freddy Fazbear y el resto de modelos viejos son dejados en la sala de Parts/Service como repuestos para los nuevos personajes. Sin embargo, tanto los animatrónicos Toy como los antiguos comienzan a deambular por la pizzeria durante la noche, dirigiéndose a la oficina y tratando de atrapar al guardia de turno para posteriormente introducirlo en un traje de Freddy Fazbear, debido a que lo confunden con un endoesqueleto metálico, y está contra las reglas que uno carezca de su traje. thumb|150px|Artículo de periódico que anuncia el fin de la pizzeria Después de varios días, el local cierra debido al malfuncionamiento de los animatrónicos Toy, quienes actuaban agresivamente hacia el personal y los adultos en general, sumado a un incidente relacionado con la desaparición de un traje amarillo. El CEO de Fazbear Entertainment promete que volverán a abrir con un presupuesto más económico y que reutilizarán los modelos antiguos, ya que los Toy fueron destruidos. El Incidente de los Niños Desaparecidos thumb|left En algún punto entre 1987 y el primer juego, un 26 de Junio, cinco niños fueron secuestrados y asesinados por un individuo que vestía el traje de uno de los personajes. Entonces, el animatrónico conocido como Puppet, quien resulta estar poseído por el alma de una niña (asesinada por el mismo ignoto), les da una segunda oportunidad a estas victimas al introducir sus almas en Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y Golden Freddy, para que todos juntos puedan vengarse de su asesino. Cabe aclarar que no se tiene muy en claro si esto sucedió antes o después de la apertura de la 3ra pizzeria. FNaF thumb|300px|La banda original de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Tal y como fue prometido, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza vuelve a abrir sus puertas nuevamente con un presupuesto relativamente más bajo y un local más pequeño. Los animatrónicos son re-modelados con un nueva apariencia y endoesqueleto, y puestos como la atracción principal del restaurante. No sé tiene muchos datos que indiquen la recepción que tuvo la pizzeria en sus primeros momentos de apertura, pero su reputación empieza a decaer cuando los padres comienzan a denunciar la presencia de sangre y mucosidad en los animatrónicos, además de un horrible olor que provenían de ellos, comparándolos como "cadáveres reanimados". Freddy Fazbear y el resto de personajes no tienen permitido desplazarse durante el día, pero se los deja deambular por la noche para que sus servomotores no se bloqueen. Sin embargo, su comportamiento inusual y "paranormal" preocupa a la empresa, y contratan guardias nocturnos para que los mantengan vigilados. Muchos de estos guardias terminan siendo asesinados brutalmente al ser introducidos en trajes de Freddy Fazbear, debido a que "aparentemente" los animatrónicos seguían confundiéndolos con endoesqueletos desnudos. Debido a las denuncias, el departamento de salud termina por clausurar el lugar, bloqueando y dejando abandonado el edificio con sus animatrónicos aún en el interior. FNaF 3 thumb Después del cierre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, el asesino y culpable del incidente de los niños desaparecidos entra al abandonado local con el objetivo de destruir a los animatrónicos, posiblemente para deshacerse de cualquier prueba que lo incrimine. Para ello, los atrae hasta un sala oculta que no figura en su base de datos, y una vez que quedan despistados los desmantela a cada uno, siendo Freddy Fazbear el primero de ellos. Sin embargo, destruirlos provoca que las almas en el interior se liberen y acorralan a su asesino en la sala escondida, la cual ocultaba uno de los Trajes híbridos: Spring Bonnie. Tratando de ocultarse y salvarse, el asesino de nombre William Afton se viste con el traje para engañarlos. Pero la inestabilidad del mismo provoca que los "spring-locks" se aflojen y que las partes mecánicas que comprimían comiencen a aplastar brutalmente el cuerpo de William. Viendo que su asesino había sufrido el mismo destino que ellos, las almas de los niños finalmente encuentran la paz. Los restos de Freddy Fazbear y los demás animatrónicos serían encontrados por los dueños de Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction 30 años más tarde, para servir como decoración para la nueva atracción. Ultimate Custom Night thumb|150px|Icono de Freddy Fazbear en la UCN En el "mashup definitivo de FNaF", Freddy Fazbear regresa nuevamente como uno de los 58 animatrónicos antagonistas de la Ultimate Custom Night, siendo el primer personaje de la lista de animatrónicos personalizables. Otras apariciones FNaF 4 Si bien Freddy Fazbear no hace aparición física en esta entrega, el protagonista tiene un peluche basado en dicho animatrónico, además de aparecer en el show Fredbear and Friends en el televisor de los minijuegos. Aparte uno de los amigos del hermano del protagonista (que es un niño) tiene una cabeza de Freddy FFPS Freddy Fazbear hace una pequeña aparición en la séptima entrega de la franquicia, exactamente en varios de los artworks que se muestran en los tutoriales de Tutorial Unit. En el final bueno aparece una captura del minijuego Give Gifts, Give Life, donde se puede ver la máscara del oso animatrónico. Comportamiento Five Nights at Freddy's 200px|thumb|left|Freddy en el Menú principal del primer juegoEn las primeras noches se mantendrá en el Show Stage y mirando a la cámara de forma intermitente. Él solo se activará, si el jugador se queda sin energía, momento en el que el jugador será recibido por su rostro iluminado, a la vez que la melodía de "La Marcha del Toreador" está sonando. Este no será asesinado sino hasta que Freddy termine su canción y torne la sala oscura Si el jugador se "hace el muerto" (No se mueve mientras se reproduce su caja de música), se supone que la melodía del animatrónico tardará un poco más en acabar, dándole un poco más de tiempo para aguantar hasta las 6 de la mañana. A partir de la 3ra Noche en adelante, Freddy será activo. Cada movimiento de Freddy está marcado con risas, acompañada también de pasos rápidos. Es muy difícil observar a Freddy desde el monitor, pues tal y como menciona el Chico del Teléfono, se suele esconder en áreas muy oscuras. Freddy Fazbear solo se mueve cuando las cámaras se han apagado, por lo que incluso si el jugador no lo está mirando directamente, no se moverá mientras estas permanezcan activas. Tras bajar del escenario, Freddy irá directamente al Dining Area, pasando luego por los Restrooms y más tarde hacia la Kitchen. Cuando esté en dicha sala, Freddy hará sonar su caja de música, dando cuenta al jugador de su presencia en dicha sala. Una vez abandone la cocina, irá directamente a la East Hall, y finalmente a la esquina del mismo. Una vez allí, Freddy esperará que el jugador esté distraído en las cámaras, y entrará directamente en la oficina para acabar con el guardia nocturno, o de cerrarse la puerta antes, Freddy retrocede hacia la East Hall nuevamente. Es un personaje muy peligroso en noches avanzadas, aunque si se le mantiene vigilado se le pueden ralentizar sus movimientos considerablemente. Freddy solo puede entrar en la oficina a través del East Hall. A medida que sus movimientos no parecen tener reglas estrictas, y son casi instantáneas. Este problema se ve agravado por el hecho de que no siempre se ríe cuando se mueve, lo que significa que el jugador tiene que buscarlo constantemente para asegurarse de que no esté justo al lado de la oficina. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 thumb A partir de la tercera noche en adelante, se hará más activo durante la misma; saldrá simplemente de Parts/Service donde normalmente no aparecerá en el pasillo que se encuentra en frente de la Oficina. Los movimientos de Freddy ya no están marcados por algún sonido en especial, salvo los sonidos de pasos que hacen también los otros animatrónicos. Abandonará Parts/Service solo si Bonnie y Chica ya lo han abandonado antes. Freddy tiene un patrón de movimiento que pasa desde Parts/Service en dirección a la Main Hall, y más tarde se dirige al Party Room 3. Seguido de esto, irá al pasillo frontal de la oficina, acercándose de forma progresiva hasta entrar a la oficina, donde comenzará a parpadear las luces mientras Freddy observa fijamente al jugador, dándole un par de segundos para que este se coloque la máscara de Freddy Fazbear y vuelva a Parts/Service. De lo contrario, el animatrónico arremeterá contra el jugador y la noche terminará sin éxito. Ultimate Custom Night 300px|thumb Al estar activado, aparece luego de un tiempo indefinido en la Cam 01. Avanza progresivamente a través del pasillo, hasta acercarse a la entrada de la oficina. Una vez allí, puede atacar al jugador cuando este baja el monitor, se le agota la energía o se queda sin aire. La única forma de evitarlo es cerrando la puerta izquierda, entonces se escuchará un golpe, indicando que Freddy se ha ido. Al ir aumentando su dificultad, Freddy frecuenta más el pasillo, avanza más rápido y se vuelve menos paciente al estar en la puerta. Minijuegos FNaF 2 SAVE THEM (Sálvalos) thumb|125px En este minijuego se toma el control de una variante del mismo Withered Freddy en 8-Bits. El jugador es capaz de moverse por todo el mapa del minijuego. El objetivo del mismo, está en seguir a una figura representada por Puppet, el cual aparecerá mientras un sonido empezará a deletrear la frase S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M ("Sálvalos", al español). El minijuegos puede ser finalizados de varias maneras. Siguiendo a Puppet como lo muestra el objetivo principal, donde lo llevará hasta una gigantesca caja en la zona este del mapa; al tocarla, el minijuego finaliza en estática roja. Sin embargo, el jugador también podría terminar del mismo modo si toca ciertos elementos en el mapa como lo pueden ser Golden Freddy o Mangle, incluso al hacerlo con uno de los "cuerpos muertos" que aparecen repartidos. Otra forma muy parecida, está en ciertos casos donde puede aparecer el Hombre Morado quien se acercará a Freddy y procederá a terminar el minijuego nuevamente en estática, pero de color azul y con una breve frase que dice: You Can't ("No puedes"). Give Gift, Give Life En este minijuego, el jugador ocupará el rol de Puppet. Siguiendo exactamente los mismos controles del minijuego anterior, el objetivo será darle cajas de regalo a los cuatro cuerpos de niños muertos que se encuentran esparcidos por la pequeña zona del mapa. Posterior a repartir las cuatro cajas de regalo, estas desaparecerán y dará inicio a otra etapa donde el jugador debe acercarse nuevamente a los cuerpos, pero esta vez, les colocará "máscaras" respectivas a los animatrónicos originales, entre los cuales también está la de Freddy. El minijuego finaliza con el jumpscare de Golden Freddy. Take Cake to the Childrens Este minijuego ya es más simple, por el cual nuevamente se toma control de Freddy y se repartirá pastel a los niños de una habitación. Con los mismos controles, Freddy debe acercarse a cada niño y mantenerlos "contentos". Pero al cabo de unos segundos, los niños se tornarán de color rojo expresando "enojo", y por dificultad Freddy se irá moviendo cada vez más lento. El minijuego finaliza con el jumpscare de Puppet. 'FNaF 3' 1ra Noche Luego de completar la noche 1, el jugador podrá acceder automáticamente a un minijuego donde se toma el rol de Freddy por la pizzería primer juego, aparentemente después del cierre definitivo. Freddy partirá del Show Stage y tendrá que seguir (mediante la interacción del jugador) a una extraña silueta de Freddy de color púrpura acompañado de la frase Follow Me (Sígueme). De seguirlo, llevará hasta una zona en la cual no se podrá acceder mediante un mensaje en rojo: Err (Error). Posterior a esto, el Hombre Morado saldrá de dicha zona y desmantelará a Freddy dejando sólo sus piezas. El minijuego prosigue a finalizar en estática y dar paso a la 2da Noche. Happiest Day thumb|left Este minijuego sólo se puede acceder al cumplir ciertos requisitos en la 5ta Noche, en el cual se tomará control de un niño que aparenta tener la máscara de Puppet. Luego de cumplir otros requisitos, aparecerán otros niños con máscaras que representan a Bonnie, Chica y Foxy, incluyendo al mismo Freddy respectivamente. Al final de uno de los rincones del minijuego, se ve a un niño llorando el cual tras haber reunido y seguido ciertos pasos, se le podrá dar un pastel desvelando así una máscara de Golden Freddy. Posterior a todo eso, las figuras de los niños desaparecerán y las máscaras caerán al suelo. Esto puede simbolizar la liberación de las almas de los niños asesinados. Audio |-|FNaF= Canción de Freddy ("' Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre "; también se conoce como "'''Toreador de Marzo"). Archivo:CanciónDeFreddy.ogg Risas de Freddy en el primer juego. Estas se reproducen cada vez que se mueve. Archivo:FNaF 1 - Risa de niña, lento (Freddy Fazbear).ogg Archivo:FNaF 1 - Risa de niña 2, lento (Freddy Fazbear).ogg Archivo:FNaF 1 - Risa de niña 3, lento (Freddy Fazbear).ogg Sonido del jumpscare de Freddy al entrar en la oficina en el primer juego. Este sonido es también hecho por los demás animatrónicos, excepto Golden Freddy. Archivo:FNaF 1 - Grito de niña, normal (Animatrónicos).ogg Pasos de Freddy. Archivo:FNaF 1 - Animatrónico corriendo.ogg |-|FNaF 2= Pasos de Freddy en el segundo juego. Estos sonidos también son hechos por el resto de los personajes, excepto Puppet y BB. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Pasos de animatrónico 1.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Pasos de animatrónico 2.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Pasos de animatrónico 3.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Pasos de animatrónico 4.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Pasos de animatrónico 5.ogg Estática que hace Freddy al entrar en la oficina. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Estática.ogg Sonido del jumpscare Freddy al atacar al jugador. Este sonido también lo hacen el resto de los animatrónicos excepto BB y Golden Freddy. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Grito de los animatrónicos.ogg |-|FNaF 3= Sonido reproducido al ser Freddy desmantelado. Archivo:Crazy_garble.ogg |-|UCN= '''Freddy Fazbear' golpeando la puerta Archivo:UCN_-_Golpe_en_la_puerta.ogg Jumpscare de Freddy Fazbear. Comparte el mismo sonido con el resto de animatrónicos originales y Music Man Archivo:UCN_-_Jumpscare_(FNaF_1).ogg Marcha del Toreador (versión recortada). Archivo:UCN_-_Freddy_Fazbear_-_Toreador_March.ogg Curiosidades |-|FNaF= *Freddy es el último de los animatrónicos en irse del Escenario, después de Chica y Bonnie. *El personaje fue pensado originalmente para ser estacionario y solo se moviera cuando el jugador pierde la energía durante la noche. Sin embargo, el creador del juego quería dar el carácter nominal más tiempo en el juego, y cambió la programación de I.A .a su interacción actual de acecho del jugador en la 4ta Noche y 5ta Noche. *Freddy aparece con ojos humanos en las alucinaciones, mientras que Bonnie aparece con su endoesqueleto o sin los ojos. **Esto puede que tenga alguna relación que cuando se obtiene un Game Over, ya que el Chico del Teléfono menciona que si los animatrónicos ven al guardia, pensarán que es un endoesqueleto, e intentarán meterlo en un traje de Freddy Fazbear. *La música que interpreta es una interpretación caja musical de Bizet's Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre (la Canción del Toreador) de la ópera "Carmen". La canción se puede encontrar aquí. *La melodía de Freddy se puede escuchar en la llamada telefónica de la cuarta noche, lo que implica que pudo haber estado involucrado en la muerte del Chico del Teléfono. *El nombre "Fazbear" podría ser una referencia a Fozzie Bear, que a su vez lleva el nombre de Faz Fazakas, el hombre que creó el mecanismo del animatrónico que permitió a Fozzie mover sus orejas. *El animatrónico parece ser una mezcla entre la versión de 1977 de Chuck E. Cheese de la cadena de restaurantes del mismo nombre, ya que ambos son líderes vocales que llevan un sombrero y un corbatín, y Billy Bob de ShowBiz Pizza Place, ya que tanto él y Freddy son los osos y son miembros de una banda. *La risa que se escucha mientras se mueve en realidad es un clip de audio de una niña riendo, solo que desacelerada. La versión original se escucha cuando el jugador logra ver el cartel de Golden Freddy. *El Chico del Teléfono afirma en la 2da Noche que Freddy se vuelve más activo en la oscuridad. Esto podría explicar por qué se esconde en las áreas más oscuras de cada habitación a diferencia de Bonnie y Chica, que por lo general se muestran en las áreas más brillantes. *A diferencia de los otros animatrónicos, una vez que sale del Show Stage, desaparecen sus ojos, dejando al descubierto los ojos del endoesqueleto (Se establece una excepción en el Dining Area y en el East Hall). Esto es cierto tanto por su enfoque y su ataque. Sin embargo, Freddy conserva sus ojos cuando se va la luz, tanto cuando se juega su tintineo y al atacar, aunque si está solo en el Show Stage, los ojos de su Endoesqueleto están expuestos. **En el tráiler del segundo juego, cuando la cara de Freddy se muestra de cerca a la vista de la cámara 02, uno de sus ojos se puede ver normalmente, y el otro es uno de los oscuros ojos del endoesqueleto. Puede ser posible que los ojos de este simplemente cambian dependiendo de la iluminación en el que se encuentra. *Incluso si la I.A. de Freddy se establece en 20 en la 7ma Noche (Noche Personalizada), él no se moverá hasta que Bonnie y Chica se alejen. **Esto no ocurre en el segundo juego, pues allí la habitación Parts/Service está sin visibilidad de las cámaras. *Con la excepción del Show Stage, Freddy parece conseguir estar cada vez más cerca de las cámaras conforme él se acerque a la Oficina. *Freddy se puede ver sosteniendo su micrófono cuando está en el Dining Area y en el East Hall. Este es el único animatrónico que sostiene siempre el artículo que posee en el Show Stage. *Freddy es el primer animatrónico que posee dos jumpscares, siendo los otros Springtrap, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica. *Si Freddy ataca a el jugador después de que baje el monitor, los botones de la luces de los pasillos y de las puertas desaparecerán una fracción de segundo antes de que se oscurezca la pantalla. *Al hacer clic en la nariz de Freddy en el póster de la oficina que dice "CELEBRATE!", se podrá oír el sonido de una bocina. *En el póster distorsionado de Freddy, se le muestra desgarrando su propia cabeza. Una de sus manos está en las mismas posiciones que las huellas de las manos en la barbilla. *Freddy y Chica hacen aparición en el Youtube Rewind 2015 (vídeo que se hace mostrando los momentos mas destacados del año). *Freddy tiene más homólogos que cualquier otro personaje en las series, siendo estos: Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Withered Freddy, "Shadow Freddy", Adventure Freddy y Funtime Freddy, incluidas además sus versiones Adventure. *Es el único personaje de toda la saga que puede mover las cejas |-|FNaF 2= right|200px|thumb|Freddy en Foxy.EXE *En la segunda actualización de Five Nights at Freddy's World, durante el minijuego Foxy.EXE, aparece la versión Withered de Freddy, quien ataca al jugador si este avanza demasiado. *Freddy parece no tener ningún problema con colocarse a la vista de la cámaras; como se muestra en el tráiler. A diferencia del primer juego. *Freddy mira hacia la cámara en el Party Room 3, es similar a como lo hacía en la cámara del East Hall en el primer juego. *Freddy es el único animatrónico que se ve en la pantalla de Game Over. *Las pupilas de Freddy se mantienen encendidas incluso hasta cuando está atacando al jugador. Las únicas veces en las que no están encendidas son cuando está echado en Parts/Service y durante su jumpscare. *Muy raramente, el jugador puede encontrar una imagen de Freddy sin ojos tras la muerte. Esto, junto con las pantallas de Toy Bonnie y Foxy. *Foxy y Puppet toman el papel de Freddy del primer juego al atacar si algo deja de funcionar (la linterna y la caja de música respectivamente). *Hay un bug que consiste en subir el monitor en menos de un segundo antes del ataque de Freddy, lo que causa que el jugador no muera pero que tampoco pueda bajar el monitor. Esto es mas fácil de hacer en la noche personalizada con Freddy en nivel 20. *Si se excluye a Golden Freddy, entonces Freddy es el único animatrónico original en el segundo juego que tiene cejas. *En uno de los teasers del segundo juego se puede apreciar que puede quitarse el sombrero en forma de bienvenida *Si el jugador esta demasiado tiempo dando cuerda a la Caja de Musica y Freddy entra, en vez de quedarse de pie en la oficina matara al jugador. *Desde el menú Custom Night, el nombre de Withered Freddy es simplemente el nombre de su contraparte original antes de que su nombre oficial aparezca en The Freddy Files |-|UCN= *Fue el personaje N°28 cuya mecánica fue revelada en la barra de progreso. *En esta entrega, Freddy Fazbear ataca por el pasillo izquierdo, mientras que en el primer juego lo hacía por el derecho (Excepto cuando se acaba la energía en FNaF 1). *Junto con Foxy, son los únicos animatrónicos originales cuyas versiones Withered no regresaron para la UCN. *'Freddy Fazbear', junto con Bonnie, Chica, Toy Bonnie, Withered Golden Freddy/Golden Freddy, Springtrap (FNaF3), Phantom Mangle, Phantom Freddy, Phantom BB, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Mangle, Old Man Consequences, Ennard, Helpy, El Chip, RWQFSFASXC, Plushtrap, Nightmare Chica y Lolbit, son los únicos animatrónicos de la UCN en no poseer una actuación de voz. **Irónicamente esto lo hace, junto a Phantom Freddy y Golden Freddy, las únicas versiones de Freddy Fazbear en no tener una actuación de voz. **Sin embargo, se supone que Freddy iba a poseer una voz según un trabajo dado en Voice.com. Se desconoce la razón por la que no obtuvo un actor. *A diferencia del primer juego, Freddy Fazbear reproduce La Marcha del Toreador (Toreador March) después de haber asesinado al jugador. *El sonido de su jumpscare es una versión recortada del original, así como su música. *A diferencia de el primer juego, este Freddy no se esconde en las sombras =Galería= Five Nights at Freddy's Archivos del juego FNaFFreddy Menu.gif|Freddy en el menú principal del juego. FNaF_1_-_Show_Stage.jpg|Freddy con Bonnie y Chica. FNaF 1 - Show Stage (Falta Bonnie).jpg|'Show Stage' sin Bonnie. FNaF 1 - Show Stage (Falta Chica).jpg|'Show Stage' sin Chica. FNaF 1 - Show Stage (Sólo está Freddy).jpg|'Show Stage' con Freddy únicamente. FNaF_1_-_Dining_Area_(Freddy).jpg|Freddy en el Dining Area. FNaF_-_Restrooms_(Freddy).png|Freddy en los Restrooms. FNaF_-_East_Hall_(Freddy_en_el_pasillo).png|Freddy en el East Hall. FNaF_-_East_Hall_(Freddy_mirando_la_camara).png|Freddy al final del East Hall. FNaF FreddyOficina.gif|Freddy acercándose al jugador tras acabarse la energía. FNaF FreddyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Freddy. FNaF FreddyJumpscare2.gif|Freddy atacando al jugador sin energía. FNaF FreddyAlucinaciónconOjos.png|Alucinación de Freddy con ojos humanos inyectados en sangre. FNaF - West Hall (Freddy distorsionado).png|Póster de Freddy distorsionado en el West Hal. Iluminados FNaF - Show Stage (Todos - Iluminado).png|'Show Stage' con todos los animatrónicos. FNaF - Show Stage (Todos2 - Iluminado).png|'Show Stage' mientras todos miran a la cámara. FNaF - Show Stage (Falta Bonnie - Iluminado).png|'Show Stage' sin Bonnie. FNaF - Show Stage (Falta Chica - Iluminado).png|'Show Stage' sin Chica. FNaF - Show Stage (Sólo está Freddy - Iluminado).png|'Show Stage' con Freddy únicamente. FNaF - Show Stage (Todos mirando a la cámara - Iluminado).png|'Show Stage' mientras Freddy está mirando a la cámara. FNaF_-_Dining_Area_(Freddy - Iluminado).png|Freddy en el Dining Area. FNaF_-_Restrooms_(Freddy - Iluminado).png|Freddy en los Restrooms. FNaF_-_East_Hall_(Freddy_- Iluminado).png|Freddy en el East Hall. FNaF_-_East_Hall_(Freddy2 - Iluminado).png|Freddy al final del East Hall. FNaF - West Hall (Freddy distorsionado - Iluminado).png|Póster de Freddy distorsionado en el West Hal. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Archivos del juego FNaF2 - Freddy (Menú).png|Freddy Fazbear en el menú principal del juego. FNaF_2_-_Parts_%26_Service.jpg|Freddy Fazbear en Parts/Services. FNaF 2 - Parts & Service (Chica y Freddy).jpg|'Parts/Service' con Chica y Freddy sin Bonnie en la sala. FNaF 2 - Parts & Service (Freddy).jpg|Freddy Fazbear solo en Parts/Services. FNaF 2 - Main Hall (Freddy).jpg|Freddy Fazbear en el Main Hall. FNaF 2 - Party Room 3 (Freddy).jpg|Freddy Fazbear en el Party Room 3. FNaF 2 - Office (Freddy, Hall).jpg|Freddy Fazbear en el pasillo central. FNaF 2 - Office (Freddy).jpg|Freddy Fazbear en la oficina. FNaF2 FreddyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Freddy Fazbear. FNaF2 Alucinación Freddy sin Ojos.png|Alucinación de Freddy Fazbear sin ojos. FNaF2 - Freddy Fazbear Icono.png|Icono de Freddy en la Noche Personalizada. FreddyFazbearDoll.png|Peluche de Freddy Fazbear desbloqueable en la Noche Personalizada. FNaF2 - Give Gifts Give Life (Cabeza de Freddy).png|La cabeza de Freddy en el minijuego, "Give Gifts, Give Life". FNaF2 - Take Cake to the Children (Freddy).gif|Sprite de Freddy en el minijuego, "Take the Cake to the Children". FNaF2 - SAVETHEM (Freddy - Abajo).gif|Sprite de Freddy en el minijuego, "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M". Iluminados FNaF2 - Parts & Service (Iluminado).png|'Parts/Service' con las luces apagadas. FNaF2 - Parts&Service (Chica y Freddy - Iluminado).png|'Parts/Service' con Chica y Freddy sin Bonnie en la sala. FNaF2 - Parts & Service (Freddy - Iluminado).png|'Parts/Service' con Freddy sólo en la sala. FNaF2 - Parts & Service (Freddy - Iluminado).png|Freddy Fazbear solo en Parts/Services. FNaF2 - Main Hall (Freddy - Iluminado).png|Freddy Fazbear en el Main Hall. FNaF2 - Party Room 3 (Freddy - Iluminado).png|Freddy Fazbear en el Party Room 3. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Archivos del juego FNaF3 - Minijuego (Freddy Fazbear).gif|Sprite de Freddy en el minijuego de la 1ra Noche. FNaF3 - Happiest Day (Freddy Fazbear).png|Niño con una máscara de Freddy Fazbear en el minijuego Happiest Day. FNaF3 - Happiest Day (Máscara de Freddy Fazbear).png|Máscara de Freddy Fazbear en el minijuego Happiest Day. Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter Archivos del juego FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Peluche de Freddy Fazbear).png|Peluche de Freddy Fazbear. FNaF4 - Minijuegos (Televisor).gif|Televisor de la casa del niño. Nótese la fecha del programa. FNaF4 - Minijuego (Freddy Bully).png|Un amigo del hermano con una máscara de Freddy. FNaF4 GrupoBully.gif|El grupo al llevar al niño ante Fredbear. FNaF4 GrupoBully Riendose.gif|El grupo riéndose. ''Five Nights at Freddy's World Maxresdefault (1).jpg|Freddy Fazbear en el menú de FNaF 57 Freddy in Space!. WFreddy FoxyEXE.png|Freddy Fazbear en Foxy.EXE. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Introducción 5 (FFPS).png|Freddy Fazbear en el logo de Fazbear Entertainment. Introducción 11 (FFPS).png|Freddy Fazbear en el escenario. Introducción 28 (FFPS).png|Freddy Fazbear en el penúltimo artwork de la introducción. Final Bueno - Parte 14 (FFPS).gif|Máscara de Freddy Fazbear durante el final bueno. Final Bueno - Parte 17 (FFPS).png|Freddy Fazbear en el antepenúltimo artwork del final bueno ''Ultimate Custom Night Archivos del juego Cn 0.jpg|'Freddy Fazbear''' en la Ultimate Custom Night. freddy ucn.png|Icono de Freddy Fazbear. UCN_-_Freddy_Fazbear_-_Cam_01_(1ra_pose).png|Primera posición de Freddy Fazbear en la Cam 01. UCN_-_Freddy_Fazbear_-_Cam_01_(2da_pose).png|Segunda posición de Freddy Fazbear en la Cam 01. UCN_-_Freddy_Fazbear_-_Cam_01_(3ra_pose).png|Tercera posición de Freddy Fazbear en la Cam 01. UCN_-_Freddy_Fazbear_-_Cam_01_(4ta_pose).png|Cuarta posición de Freddy Fazbear en la Cam 01. UCN_-_Freddy_Fazbear_-_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Freddy Fazbear. Bronzefreddy.png|El trofeo Freddy Fazbear al obtener 8000 puntos (color bronce). Silverfreddy.png|El trofeo Freddy Fazbear al ganar 9000 puntos (color plateado). GoldenFreddy.png|El trofeo Freddy Fazbear al completar el modo 50/20 (color dorado). ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Teaser de Into Madness.png|Primer teaser del juego. Hw (2) - Scottgames.jpg|Segundo teaser del juego. Hw (Scottgames - Imagen oculta 7).jpg|Teaser oculto del juego. FNaF VR - Screenshot 17 (Mayo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese la gorra de un niño dentro de la boca de '''Freddy Fazbear'. FNaF VR - Screenshot 9 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese que Freddy Fazbear tiene el estomago abierto. FNaF VR - Artwork 2.jpg FNaF VR - Artwork.jpg FNaF VR - Banner.jpg|Banner. Miscelánea Archivos del Juego Mercancía Peluche de Freddy.jpg|link=http://www.toywiz.com/fnafreddyplush.html|Peluche de Freddy hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imágen para visitar la página oficial) Clip Freddy.jpg|link=http://www.toywiz.com/fnafclipfreddy.html|Clip de Freddy hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imágen para visitar la página oficial) Peluche de Clip Freddy.jpg|link=http://www.toywiz.com/5nightsfreddyplush.html|Peluche de Clip de Freddy hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imágen para visitar la página oficial) Setde10clips.jpg|link=http://www.toywiz.com/fnafclip10set.html|Set de 10 Clips hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imágen para visitar la página oficial) Setde09clips.jpg|link=http://www.toywiz.com/fnafclip9set.html|Set de 09 Clips hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imágen para visitar la página oficial) Caja misteriosa de Clips.jpg|link=http://www.toywiz.com/fnafclipmysterybox.html|Caja misteriosa de Clips hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imágen para visitar la página oficial) Pack Misterioso.jpg|link=http://www.toywiz.com/fnafclipmysterypack.html|Pack misterioso de un Clip hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imágen para visitar la página oficial) Set de Peluches de Clip.jpg|link=http://www.toywiz.com/5nightsclipplushset.html|Set de 5 peluches de clip hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imágen para visitar la página oficial) en:Freddy Fazbear Categoría:Originales Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Categoría:Ultimate Custom Night Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted